


We bare bears human! X reader

by IAmTrashIndeed



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTrashIndeed/pseuds/IAmTrashIndeed
Summary: All paths, you choose! Pick who's your favorite and who you would see a potential with. I hope you all enjoy reading this!





	1. Proluge

PROLOGUE

*Your Pov*  
You sit at a table, your head in your arms as you feel all these stupid feelings that make you wanna cry, but you can't. Not here at least. Your boyfriend, Charlie (sorry anybody named Charlie) just broke up with you after your relationship that lasted for 6 months. And you couldn't believe who he left you for…  
Your sister, still a senior in highschool and the one who always ruins your love life. The thing is too, you're in college and so is he! You can't believe your parents even let her date him! ...now that you think about it she probably never told them.  
All these stupid thoughts run through your head as you sit alone at the local cafe as occasionally get uneasy glances from people there. It makes everything worse and makes you want to cry even more. Your chest tightens up, trying to hold back your tears and hide your face.  
You hear the “ding” from the door bell as a group of men walk in, and they have your attention.  
The one in the middle was about 5’8 or 5’9 with light brown skin….like a nice Caramel color that goes well with his brown hazel eyes. His hair was a dark brown a pretty short, it kinda poofed up but it looked well cared for.  
To his right, was the shortest of the trio, 5’5 or 5’6 with fair skin and some freckles on his cheeks. He wore glasses on his nose and his hair was jet black and looked somewhat messy thus some of it was hanging in his face.  
And the last one on his left was the tallest, standing at about 6’1 or 6’2. His pale skin looked like he never went outside and his eyes were as blue as the sky. His light blonde, almost white hair had been slicked back and also looked well cared for too.  
You heard the middle one talk loudly, somewhat louder than he needed to,  
“Woah! This place is bigger on the inside than the outside! I'm excited we’ve never tried this before it's gonna be great! Right Pan-Pan?”  
The shorter one nervously smiles and stutters,  
“Y-yeah! I'm excited too!” They all walk up to the cashier and she asks for their order.  
The short one speaks up,  
“Y-ya, um...I’ll have the Carmel macchiato please.” They the paler one says,  
“Issac will have regular coffee with cream,” and the one in the middle yelps,  
“I will have a piece of the coffee cake and a lemon poppyseed muffin and a-”  
“Chris, do you really need all that food?” The shorter one ask quietly.  
“Yes I do!” And he continues to order.  
You get up and try to quickly leave, just wanting to go home and sob your eyes out so you can feel better about yourself. You increase your speed and somehow lose your footing, and trip.  
You didn't fall straight of your face though, you felt a hand grab yours and pull you up forcefully. It was the tallest one and he held you by your arm with a straight face,  
“You ok?” He paused and looked at your shirt, “and your coffee spilled all over you.”  
You respond, “yes i-"  
“Well don't just stand there Issac, you gotta help her out” the short one begins to wipe off the coffee on your shirt. The last one that they called Chris picked up the half spilled coffee cup and hands it to you,  
“Yeah Ice is right though, are you ok?”  
You stand there, feeling overwhelmed and wanting to explode because you've never been crowded by so many cute guys before, you manage to squeak out,  
“Y-yes I'm fine, really you don't have to help me clean my mess I can-”  
The shortest one interrupted me,  
“Ah no it's fine! We don't mind” he smiled softly, still wiping my shirt.  
The one named Chris quickly asked,  
“So what's your name?”  
“Oh my name's (y/n). What's yours?” You ask them.  
“I'm Chris, the guy with glasses is Peter and this is Isaac,” he puts his arm around Isaac and his face still stays dull, it's kinda scary.  
“Nice to meet you all!” You smile softly. Chris asks you if you wanna hang out sometime, and you give them your phone number.  
“Well, I really need to get home and shower probably” you nervously rub your neck. They tell you goodbye all in unison and you giggle at them, waving them goodbye and leaving.


	2. "Hanging out"

*Your Pov*  
You look into the mirror, dusting off your shirt and running your fingers through your hair, making stupid poses. You laugh at yourself and your phone buzzes, it was a text from the guys.  
'hey (y/n), you coming over soon?’   
You tap the keys and respond,  
'yeah, I’ll be there in 5’ and you grab your bag, head out the door and walk to the guy's house.  
You walk through the town to their house and knock on the door. It only takes a second before it's quickly swung open by Chris,  
“Hey! You made it!” He drags you in and you almost fall over from how sudden it is. Once you have been dragged all the way into their house, you see Isaac and Peter on the couch as Chris yells,  
“welcome to our home! What would you like to do? We have popcorn, we can watch a movie, we could-” Peter interrupts him,  
“H-how about we just….talk?”  
They begin to argue about what you guys should do and then you softly say,  
“um...a movie sounds fine!” And they all stop, you laugh.   
“What's so funny?” Chris asks.  
“You all! You’re all like brothers or something!” Isaac speaks up,  
“Actually we are”  
“Oh, ….heh,” awkward silence washes over the room and then Chris stands ups quickly.   
“Um! Movie! Yeah!” He then looks through the movies as you sit in-between Isaac and Peter, you notice a slight blush falls on both of their cheeks and you smile at the both of them.  
Chris puts in some action movie and sits on the floor, shoving popcorn in his mouth rather quickly you think he may choke.   
About an hour passes and everyone seems pretty sucked into the movie, and you are struggling to keep your eyes open because of how boring it is. Action movies are not your bread and butter. It doesn't take long for them to notice and chris turned down the movie,  
“Hey (y/n), you feeling ok?” You nod quickly and shake yourself awake.  
“Y-yeah, I'm fine,”  
“You wanna play a game?” Chris asks.  
They say yes and you nod your head, and a thought comes to your mind,   
“Let's play spin the bottle!!”   
“Yeah! It’ll be fun!!” Yells Chris after you say that. Peter hesitates but says ok and Isaac just sits in the circle with you all.  
“I’ll go first!” Chris spins the bottle quickly and it lands on…  
Isaac.   
You can't help yourself and you start giggling.  
“Isaac doesn't want a kiss” so Chris just squish hugs the heck outta him.   
“Issac your turn” you say as he spins it and it lands on….  
Himself.   
“I feel lonely.” He looks down at the floor and you ruffle his hair and you spin the bottle….  
And it lands on….


End file.
